destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkvoodle
Arkvoodle, also known as the Lord of the Sacred Crotch, is a Furon god. He appears in Destroy All Humans! 2 ''and ''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, ''acting as a Landing Zone marker for both games.'' Voiced by Jim Ward. The Prophecy "As the Sacred Lord purged the mighty inferno of Dodecalypse, his body began to disintegrate. "The Evil has been vanquished. Thus, my life's purpose is complete." And in this great deed that brought life and happiness to the Furons, The Lord of the Sacred Crotch sunk low through space to the oasis of Earth, to sink into the furtile soul of it's land..." "And lo, the Son of Arkvoodle shall arise, newly born. So prepare ye for that day, when Arkvoodle shall come again!"- The Holy Book of Pudenda History In the game, Arkvoodle has various saucer landing beacons, in the form of statues hidden around Earth. Cryptosporidium finds these beacons and activates them by doing Arkvoodle's bidding. It is also revealed by Orthopox that Crypto is the legendary "Son of Arkvoodle" and is destined, as told by the prophecy in the Holy Book of Pudenda, to lead a cult under Arkvoodle to prepare for his second coming. Crypto travels around the world and gathers cults under his leadership to join the Cult of Arkvoodle. In Bay City, Crypto gathers a number of cults to join and eventually gets a cult leader, Shama Llama, to become the cult's manager. When going around the world to spread the cult, Crypto converts the Canal Side Mob, a local hippie gang in Albion, the White Ninja Cult, a group of ninjas in Takoshima, temporarily the Black Ninja Cult, and a number of other gangs. After advertising the Arkvoodle Cult all around Takoshima, collecting 30 Alien Artifacts, and ridding the Zen Temple of infected humans, Shama Llama tells Crypto to do a chant, along with a number of cult members in order to summon Arkvoodle and retrieve the secret weapon. After grudgingly saying the chant, Arkvoodle thanks Crypto for making a cult in his honor and gives him the Burrow Beast. Later after doing a number of odd jobs, Crypto is happily given the task to kill Shama Llama by the Black Ninja Clan leader. Upon arriving at the destroyed Lighthouse, Crypto is appalled at how Shama Llama has become an egomaniac and has declared himself the leader of the Cult of Arkvoodle. During their battle, Shama Llama summons a number of White Ninja Cult members to defend him, while Arkvoodle grants him the same number of lives that Crypto had lost. After Shama Llama's death, the Arkvoodle cult is disbanded and forgotten. Arkvoodle returns in Path of the Furon, although he now only acts as landing beacons and no longer asks for a cult. Trivia *In an Odd Job in Destroy All Humans! 2, he speaks of Dodecalypse. *Arkvoodle appears to be a God figure, and Dodecalypse a Devil figure. *Despite being a set of statues, Arkvoodle's appearance changes in Path of the Furon from that of his Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance. Category:Characters Category:Furons Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Path of the Furon Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Introductions Category:Neutral Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward